Never Enough Time
by The Marauding Avenger
Summary: Harry Potter is 33 years old and is brought to 1975 and is soon dragged into the mess that is the Wizarding War with Lord Voldemort.
1. The Gray Monkey

A/N: I am getting tired of not being able to find any decent fics anymore, so I decided to write what I wanted to read. Side note, I am taking a bit of inspiration from Whiskey Time Travel by Sapper One.

 **Chapter One: The Gray Monkey**

Harry Potter has decided that fate hates him. He is sitting slumped over in the Hogs Head with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. This is not an unusual sight to see, Harry has gone here nearly every day since it happened. Well, in 2014 it is a normal sight, but in 1975 Harry looks quite odd. His blue dragon skin cloak and boots set him apart well enough without his gray hair swallowing his young-looking face. His mere presence putting anyone sensitive to magic on edge as there is something strange about his magic, very powerful, but very strong.

Harry holds up his glass to Aberforth. Abe sighs and pulls the bottle out and just slides the whole thing over to Harry, which he grabs and takes a deep swig of. He doesn't know how he got sent back in time, but it has only been making his struggles harder than before. The few people he could count on are back in the future. Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Hermione. He takes a deep drink from his bottle before setting it back down.

Harry feels jolts his head up and suddenly jumps up and spins around towards the door, bringing the whole pub to look at him. Soon though everyone's eyes are drawn to the door as it burst open and five men in black robes and pale white mask walk in. The tallest one in the front begins to speak, "We are here on behalf of Lord Volde-"

"I would advise you leave." Harry interrupts, his robes and hair billowing as he allows his magic to let loose, giving the feeling of a heavy blanket on everyone in the room. A red and gold glow shines around his person, making him look almost like he is on fire.

The man in front sneers and speaks, "Who dares to interrupt me? You will be the first to die."

"The name is Harry. Although, that whole dying thing doesn't seem to stick for me, but you're welcome to try."

The man raises his wand, "Av-" before the man can even get out the first syllable he is suddenly turned into a rabbit when Harry snaps his fingers. Harry follows this up by jumping and kicking a fatter death eater in the chest with an audible crunch going around the room as he breaks the man's sternum in half. As two other men throw cutting charms at him he easily throws up two shields, reflecting them back at the men, cutting off their wand hands. With only one man left Harry turns to him. "So, I'll give you a chance to just give up." He says as he pulls out two wands and points both of them at the man.

"I-I give up." The final death eater says in a squeaky voice as he raises his hands and drops his wand.

Harry sighs and looks down at him, "Shame, I wanted to have some more fun." He says before using his two wands and pulling the four men to a pillar in the middle of the room and tying them up with some conjured rope. He flicks the wand in his right hand and stops the bleeding on the two men whose hands he cut off.

He sits back down at the bar, the whole ordeal taking little more than thirty seconds. He picks up the rabbit that was hiding under the bar and freezes him with Petrificus Totalus and setting him down on the counter. Every eye in the pub is on him. He takes another swig of the bottle before looking up at Abe. "How much do I owe you for the bottle?" he asks the older man.

"Don't worry about it son, it's on me." Abe says with a grunt.

Harry nods and goes to take another drink out of the bottle only to sigh and set it back down. He turns around in his chair and a few seconds later the doors open once again, and Dumbledore walks in, wand out, along with two aurors, one of which looks oddly familiar. All three of them freeze at the sight of the four bound men. 'What happened her Abe?" Dumbledore asks calmly. Abe merely grunts and nods his head at Harry.

Harry is looking at Dumbledore with an odd expression on his face, this being the first time he saw the man since the train station. Harry sighs and decides to go along with it. "A couple of Death Eaters came in here trying to make some trouble, and I made sure that they didn't get a chance to do that." He says calmly, looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes, allowing the man the pierce his mind, but only letting him see the fight before pushing him out. The old man's eyes sparkle curiously.

The young redheaded and strangely familiar auror speaks up, "Y-you're saying you took out four death eaters on your own? You don't have a single scratch on you!"

Harry grins at the girl "Five. I fought five of them." He says, picking up the stiff rabbit.

"He is telling the truth Miss Bones." Dumbledore says matter of factly, causing the young auror to look at him in shock.

Harry stands up and walks forward and hands the rabbit to the male auror. "Take care of that rabbit, he seemed to be the leader of this little party." The young man nods and takes the rabbit and walks to the other death eaters, and nearly throws up when he notices that two of them are missing their hands. "So, I assume you want to ask me about your little band of heroes then Dumbledore?" he says with a grin.

Dumbledore allows surprise to grace his face for a moment before quickly returning to his normal sage appearance, "Perhaps it would be best to discuss this elsewhere." He says calmly, glancing at the two young aurors. "Please let Mad-eye know that I am taking care of this man, with my authority as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." He says before leading Harry out of the pub before quickly grabbing Harry and apperating.


	2. The Red Fox

**Chapter 2: The Red Fox**

Harry now suddenly standing in Dumbledore's office, has three people pointing their wands at him. Flitwick, McGonagall, and somewhat surprisingly a man Harry is quite sure to be his own great grandfather, Henry Potter. "Well, this is quite a rude welcome."

Dumbledore happens to smile at that and waves his hand at the other's telling them to lower their wands "My apologies, they were excepting me to be bringing some death eaters back with me." He says before reaching in a bowl "Lemon drop?"

Harry's eyes brighten and he grabs the lemon drop to the surprise of everyone, including Dumbledore. "Thanks, I love these." He says as he pops it into his mouth. He always kept a bowl of these on his desk in his office in honor of Dumbledore. Harry looks around the room and smiles, it's just like he remembers it. "So, I assume you want me to join The Order then?" he says, grinning at the stunned faces of the others in the room.

"Indeed, I must say I'm surprised you know of us. Not many witches and wizards have ever even heard of us, let alone know who is in it." Dumbledore says as he sits down.

"Well, I'm not your average wizard. I would say I'm a lot like you sir, I know a lot more than I let on and I play my cards close to my chest." He says as he sits down as he conjures a Slytherin green chair with red and gold accents in it.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asks sternly.

"My name is Harry, much like Mister Potter over here." He says calmly, loving how he is playing with them.

Somewhat calmly Henry Potter walks forward and extends his hand. "If Dumbledore trust you, so do I."

Harry grins, glad he was able to win over his great-grandfather. He reaches forward and grabs his hand, shaking it firmly.

Dumbledore clears his throat "We have this young man to thank for stopping a death eater attack on Hogsmeade. He defeated five death eaters in no less than thirty seconds." Dumbledore says calmly, leading to shocked faces around the room. "I have much that I need to discuss with Harry here, would you three mind clearing the room?" The three nod and quickly walk out of the door and onto the moving staircase.

Harry grins and looks back at Dumbledore. "So, what have you managed to figure out? I was trying to give you a few hints there." He says with a laugh.

Dumbledore hums for a moment while he thinks. "I have a suspicion that you have some relation to the Potters." He says curiously, causing Harry to hum in approval. "I also believe that you have fought in a war before, but you are to young to have fought in the Great War….hmmm, curious." Dumbledore flicks his wand at Harry and nods. "Just as I thought, you're a time traveler. The only question is, when are you from and how did you get here?"

Harry chuckles, "Lord Dumbledore, that took you about twenty seconds longer to figure out than I thought it would. I'm from 2014 and I am not completely sure how I got here myself. One second I'm getting in bed with my wife, and the next a spell crashes through our window and there is a bright light and I wake up passed out in the middle of muggle London." He explains calmly. "I've been trying to find a way to get back so that I can see my wife, she is probably going crazy without me."

Dumbledore chuckles slightly "I may be able to help you with your wife, but I'm afraid I can't help you with getting back to your time." He says with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry hardens his eyes on Dumbledore "What are you talking about Albus?" he says sternly.

Dumbledore responds calmly. "Nearly six weeks ago a young woman appeared unconscious in the Great Hall with a bright flash of light. She has been taken care of in the Hospital Wing. She only stays awake long enough to eat her food. We have not been able to find anything wrong with her physically or magically."

Harry lets out a sad sigh "That is probably Ginny. Red hair, brown eyes, and enough magic to knock me on my ass." He chuckles a bit. "Can I see her?" he asks softly.

Dumbledore nods and remains seated. "Yes, of course, but we will need to talk more about this situation later. For now though, you deserve to see your wife." He says sagely, "I assume you know where the hospital wing is?" he asks

Harry grins "I had a bed with my own nameplate in it when I went here. I know where it is Albus." He chuckles and stands up. "I'll go see her now then, thank you." He says before turning and walking out of the door. Harry can't help but feel a pit in his stomach, not able to imagine what Ginny has been going through with out anyone to talk to. He walks along the familiar halls, his pace getting faster the closer he gets to the hospital wing. When he reaches the door he takes a deep breath and opens the door and looks around, quickly spotting Ginny's red hair in the only bed being used at the moment. He rushes over to her and pulls her sleeping form into a tight hug. "Ginny, I'm sorry I haven't been looking for you. I didn't think you got brought back to." He says through tear as he cries into her hair.

"H-Harry?" she says softly, almost like in a dream. It takes her a moment to realize that she isn't dreaming. "Harry! It's you!" she says as she hugs him back and buries her head into his neck.

Madame Pomfrey hears the commotion and is about to start yelling at Harry when she notices what is happening. She smiles softly and goes back into her office, keeping an eye on the two of them.

Harry loosens his hold on her and looks into her eyes. "Are you okay love? How have you been holding up without me?" he asks concerned.

Ginny smiles weakly, "All I've been able to do is think about them Harry. You're here now though, I'll be okay." She says softly.

Harry kisses her softly, "Ginny, I have a lot to catch you up on."


	3. The Bloody Lion

A/N: Can you guys guess what everyone's animiguses are?

 **Chapter Three: The Bloody Lion**

Harry having just finished catching Ginny up on what has happened and the fact that they are in 1975 and that he has already caught the attention of people on both sides. "Well, I guess Hermione was right about my saving people thing." He grins.

Ginny giggles and slaps him over the back of his head. "Well, it took you long enough." She says softly, before looking up at Harry. "If we are in the past, does that mean we can save them?" she asks quietly.

Harry's face turns serious and he nods. "I think so, if I can stop a death eater attack from happening, we might be able to save them." He says softly.

 _ **Flashback, or forward? Time is confusing. It's in 2011 if that helps.**_

Harry and Ginny are talking with Luna, Rolf, Neville, Hannah, Ron, and Hermione, all of their kids playing together in the front yard of the borrow. Suddenly a group of about ten death eaters come out of the woods and start throwing killing curses, none of which are aimed at the group, but instead at their children. No one had enough time to make it in time to save them.

First was Lorcan and Lysander, their bodies hitting the floor, causing Luna to scream out, running to get them with Rolf, only for Rolf to be hit with a cutting curse to his left leg, making him fall to the ground. Hermione runs and tries to heal Rolf's leg as Ron, Neville, Harry, and Ginny move together to get the kids away, but they are to late. Rose and Lily fall next, then Hugo and Albus. A cutting curse comes between them and cuts off Ron's wand arm. Neville and Hannah move to try and get him out of the way. As Harry and Ginny start flinging spells they hear a cry from Hermione, her side cut open. Harry and Ginny start running to James. They nearly reach him but as he goes to pick up his son, a cutting curse goes through Harry's cheek and across James' chest.

Harry looks around, his friends bloodied, his children and their children's dead bodies scattered across the ground. His eyes start to glow an ethereal green and a dark red and gold aurora surrounds him, and just behind him Ginny begins to glow dark red and silver. The air becomes thick with their power, and without so much as a word Harry and Ginny begin to kill the death eaters one by one, the bodies not even recognizable as human by the time they hit the floor. Every last death eater died a painful death that day.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Harry and Ginny both shiver at the thought of what happened to them that day. Their family taken from them in an instant. Harry speaks up, "We might be able to change it. Keep it from ever happening. We will have to be careful though, we can't change stuff to much, who knows what that could do. We don't want to make Cedric become a dark lord or something like that."

Ginny smiles weakly "We can get our family back, we can watch our kids grow up." She says with tears in her eyes.

Harry grabs her hand and pulls her up and hugs her, spinning around, "We have a second chance!"

At this Madame Pomfrey had decided that she has given them enough leeway. "Put her down right now! She is in no shape to be out of bed!"

Harry and Ginny laugh before he sets her down and lays in the bed with her, holding her close.

 _ **Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor**_

Voldemort sneers at the man kneeling before him, Abraxas Malfoy. "What happened in Hogsmeade? It should be nothing but ash by now!" he demands angerly.

"O-our sources say that one man with a scar on his face wiped out all five of them in u-under thirty seconds." Abraxas says fearfully.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screams out, putting all of his hatred and furry into the torture curse. Abraxas' screams filling the chamber, the death eaters around the building cringing.

Once the curse was lifted Abraxas looks up "M-my Lord-" he is cut off

"Find out who this man is, and kill him." Voldemort commands as he motions for the man to leave him.

 _ **Back in 2014**_

Ron walks down to the Department of Mysteries and pulls out his wand, his whole being glowing blood red. He blast down the door and incapacitates several field unspeakables. He easily keeps everyone away and blast down the door to the office of the Head Unspeakable. "Croaker, if you have any idea what the hell happened to Harry and Ginny, you better tell me right now." He says in a booming voice, his magical arm leaving dents in the wooden table as he grips onto it.

Croaker calmly looks up, his face concealed behind a charmed hood. "I know what happened to them, and if you sit down, I'll tell you all about it Ron." Croaker says as he pulls down his hood, and a 72 year old Harry Potter looks back at him.

"H-Harry? What happened to you?" Ron asks in shock.

Harry chuckles, "I got old Ron. I got sent back in time and I got old. But that is neither here nor there, right now both the time I was sent to and right now are coexsisting, neither one is set in stone." Harry says calmly, in a sage voice not unlike Dumbledor's.

Ron looks at him open mouthed, "What in the blood hell does that mean?"

The door slams shut behind him and an old Ginny walks and stands next to Harry "What it means Ron, is that we can change what happened, but we need everyone's help." She says softly.


End file.
